


Blissed

by MySecretKinkySideFics



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Dom/sub, Electricity, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, See notes for chapters' kinks, Tails, Top Clover Ebi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretKinkySideFics/pseuds/MySecretKinkySideFics
Summary: “You'll start to feel it soon.” Clover says, and winks at him. The cake was laced with a 'miracle' aphrodisiac. “Not that you have any trouble, but your refractory period will only be a few minutes - maybe less.”“And you will be…?”Clover pats his cheek, a patronizing grin on his face. “Taking care of my good boy.”(Qrow takes an aphrodisiac. Clover wrecks him. In multiple ways)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> Clover being a caring dom...but also tearing Qrow apart ;) All thanks to the magical pharmaceuticals in Remnant! 
> 
> This chapter includes: a bit of feeding, Praise Kink, Hand Job, Bondage, and Vibrators. And Qrow in panties :D

“You know,” Qrow talks around his bite of cake, showing his neck so Clover could see it bob as he swallowed. “I hope you cleared your schedule.” 

Clover scoffs, and holds the fork to Qrow’s lips again. He accepts it, starting to chew. “I’m hurt by your lack of faith in my planning skills.” He took a bite of his own dessert - a separate cake - and chewed slowly.

They had gone back and forth like this through the whole meal, one bite for Clover, one bite for Qrow, sharing the fork and the taste and a few kisses. Clover is in just a black tank, and shorts that are tight enough to show every part of his ass. Qrow is on his knees at the short table, his shirt long gone and only in a pair of small, deep red panties with lace across his ass. Clover’s dark green collar is snug around his neck, and Qrow holds his hands politely behind his back. Clover thought it wise to wait a while before pulling out real restraints - not that Qrow was worried. 

His dessert was a cake with a good amount of aphrodisiacs, sure to make him feel like he was being lit on fire. With Clover handling the dosage and Qrow himself - he was sure he’d be begging for it again. 

“Unless, you want me to leave you.” Clover shrugs casually, and traces a hand down Qrow’s shoulder. “All buckled tight in a sack, with just a vibe and darkness...Waiting for me to come back…” He trails off, glancing back to see Qrow swallow. Clover laughs, and kisses his cheek. “We can come back to that.” 

“Yeah,” Qrow breaths, thankful for the next bite of cake. Clover knew how to bring him down without any substance assistance, who knew what would come out of his mouth tonight. “When am I supposed to feel this?” 

“Soon.” Clover says, and winks at him. “Not that you have any trouble getting hard. But your refractory period will only be a few minutes - maybe less.” 

“And you will be…?” 

Clover pats his cheek, a patronizing grin on his face. “Making my good boy cum.” Qrow flushes, and opens his mouth for the last bite of cake. “Wait in the corner.” 

Qrow suppresses a groan, but does as he’s asked while Clover cleared their low table, setting aside dishes to be washed later. Qrow presses his forehead into the bare corner, hands against the wall on either side of his head. His feet are shoulder width apart, he flexes his toes, and keeps his eyes on the seam of his underwear. The glossy texture is soft against his cock. It starts to stir as Clover takes his time. 

Subspace usually starts to creep in when Qrow’s waiting like this. It helps that the corner is also used as a punishment, or lesson in patience. The anxiety mixes with excitement, turning quickly into arousal. Though now, it’s as if Qrow can feel the drug creeping through his system, flooding his veins. He grows hot, and his cock gets heavy. Qrow has to keep swallowing drool in his mouth, the bulge in his panties is almost comical. 

He flinches when Clover slides his hand on Qrow’s hip, softly tracing the waistband of the underwear. They stay quiet, Clover’s other hand firmly palms his ass. He trails over the lace, and dips down his thighs, up and down. The hands go back over his cheeks, then hips, then slowly massage his belly. Clover is deliberate in avoiding his cock, or empty hole. 

“You’ve filled out.” Clover murmurs. His breath is hot against Qrow’s back, and he shudders. Clover goes back to his ass to play with his cheeks. Squeezing and pulling and patting. “You were so skinny when I met you. But you’re soft, strong, and so beautiful.”

“You’ve,” Qrow has to pause and swallow before drools on himself. Clover’s touch makes him feel like he’s floating. “You’ve taken care of me.” 

“I just helped you,” Clover whispers right in his ear, Qrow can feel his back pressed against his chest. His hands keep rubbing the inside of Qrow’s thighs, up to his stomach. “You eat well. And sleep well. I’m so proud of you. You’re my good boy, you deserve to feel so good.” 

“Thank- thank you.” Qrow forces out clumsily. Clover’s arms wrap tight around his chest, and he holds Qrow for a moment. Qrow can feel a slight bulge against his backside, and his head swims in the warmth. The praise, and the touches that reverberate through him. Clover kisses the back of his neck and Qrow nearly moans. He’s _fucked_ for the rest of the night. 

“Do you feel okay?” Clover asks softly. 

“Yes.” 

“What’s your color?” 

“Green. Really, really green.” 

He hears Clover chuckle, and suddenly a hand is around his cock, pumping. Qrow gasps and it melts into groans. “I want you to feel good tonight.” He whispers, other hand holding Qrow firmly by the hip. “You’re gonna cum a lot. Can you start now? Cum just like this for me?” 

Qrow shudders as an answer. His eyes fall closed, and his hands, still on the wall, flex along with his toes. Clover works him like magic, his palm soft and smooth with firm strokes. His thumb massages his head, teasing the slit, and he starts over again. Qrow’s underwear just makes him feel hotter, the touches more intimate in such a small space. 

“Good boy, Qrow. Don’t fight it. I know it feels so good.” Clover’s praises make him flush and pleasure pulse through his bones at the same time. Qrow moans, and lets himself pant. “That’s it, you can cum, Qrow.” 

He keens, and lets his mouth fall open. Clover keeps touching him, picking up his pace. When the other hand pinches the soft skin of his thighs, the bit of pain pushes him over the edge. Qrow yells as he orgasms, that pulse of pleasure explodes in his brain. Cum flows from his head onto the inside of the panties. 

His tongue lolls out because he _still_ can’t stop himself from making a stupid face, even when Clover is pulling him upright and pushing him back against the wall. At least it makes him happy. “You look so good like this.” Clover hums, and kisses his cheek before heading straight for his mouth. Qrow still feels light, his legs shaking, but Clover’s tongue against his makes him groan again. 

Qrow realizes, as he comes down from his high, that he’s half-limp against Clover’s knee - it’s between his legs, holding his weight along with the wall. His arms are shaking slightly, still on either side of his head as a habit. It’ll be just _great_ the next time he’s forced to stand here, thinking about when Clover got him off so easily. 

They break the kiss to breathe, Clover keeping his eyes locked with Qrow’s. The cool, odd shade of green staring right into him makes Qrow’s heart flutter again. He hopes his smile wasn’t as dumb as it felt, but Clover just kisses his forehead. “I know that was fast. But you did so good. And I like to see you cum.” 

“As you’ve said.” 

Clover pinched his hip, hard. “Don’t be a brat.”

“Maybe.” Qrow shows his teeth when he grins, and bats his eyelashes when Clover really frowns at him. “I mean, thank you?” 

His dom hums, and quirks his lips. Slightly amused, at least. Clover taps the back of his leg and starts to peel off the panties. Qrow suppresses a whine, but lifts his legs so Clover can take them off. He starts to bunch them.

“Open for me?” Clover asks quietly, but Qrow knows it’s an order. He parts his lips. Clover pushes the panties between his teeth, not enough to fill his mouth, but enough to keep him from talking. And definitely notice the salt of his own cum on his tongue. “Taste those for a while. We’ll see if you’re more appreciative next time.” 

Qrow grunts, but knows he’s lucky. He doesn’t usually backtalk Clover, or get a punishment for it right away - but this is mild. Clover made plans, and he’s sure as hell not diverting completely just because an early orgasm made Qrow feel cocky. 

There’s a finger that hooks around his collar, and Clover leads him to a high table structured like a kneeler. A wide mirror is positioned to the side. Qrow’s dick is already starting to fill again as he lays down on his stomach. There’s a gap so Clover has access to his cock, and another between where Qrow’s chest and forehead would rest. Clover runs a hand down his back a few times, before moving to Qrow’s ankles. He can feel leather straps being buckled over them, keeping him down against the pads of the kneeler. Two more are strapped to his knees, then the small of his back, and over his shoulder blades. 

Clover pulls the belts tight, and Qrow has to carefully draw in breaths. His arms are still free, but the panties in his mouth remind him not to try anything. Clover’s hands run through his hair once, before pulling his head up. He’s face to face with his dom. “I adore you, you know that?” Qrow flushes, making him grin. “I’m gonna mitt you, and milk your sweet spot until you cum again, okay?” 

Qrow clenches, and he gave Clover a muffled _yes_ around the underwear in his mouth. He gets another few pets in his hair, and Clover positions his head so he’s facing the mirror. He can see his entire body in its length, and Clover on the other side, smiling warmly. Qrow’s not sure if it’s the drugs, but his eyes look brighter than before - a sharp crimson - and his skin is flushed. His cock stirs and he can see it bob in the mirror. Clover’s smile twists into a grin.

He walks out of sight, before returning with a bottle of lube, two black mitts, and the long, thin vibe with a flanged head. Clover sets the vibe and bottle on Qrow’s back, making him shiver. He grabs Qrow by the wrist and Qrow instinctively forms a fist. “That’s my good boy.” Clover mutters to make Qrow’s mouth water. 

Methodically, he fits Qrow’s fist into the mitt. He tugs the string to keep his hand firmly in curled, before tying it perfectly, and they repeat the process with his other hand. Qrow can only paw uselessly at the buckles holding him down, or the toys on his back. 

Clover smiles, and grabs the lube bottle to coat his fingers. Through the mirror, he winks at Qrow, before sliding his fingers between his ass cheeks. Qrow’s nostrils flare, and he can’t even blink away from the sight of Clover slowly and methodically pushing a finger into his hole: his loving gaze and thrilled smile, Qrow’s skin pressed firmly against the leather. Clover’s finger pushes deep and Qrow moans. 

“Perfect.” Clover pushes another finger in, scissoring his hole open with ease. Qrow starts to grunt, the pressure of Clover’s fingers pushing pleasure up his spine. “Aww, let me hear you. I love your noises.” Clover tutters at him, and Qrow moans openly. Another finger pushes into his hole, rutting into him without touching his prostate. 

Qrow stops trying to keep quiet, his muffled moans fill the room as Clover opens him. In the mirror, he can see precum dripping from his cock. The fingers pull out, and Qrow whines while he makes eyes at Clover’s reflection. 

The dom just casually picks up the vibe to nudge teasingly against Qrow’s entrance. “Do that again, love.” He asks. Qrow doesn’t hesitate to let out another high whine, clenching and unclenching his hole. Clover chuckles, and starts to pet his back. “That’s it. Let me know you feel good.” 

He gingerly inches the toy into Qrow, making him pant and push against the leather bindings. Clover shushes him, and wriggles the toy deeper to push firmly against Qrow’s prostate. He lets out a ragged and muffled _yes._

Clover lets him bask in the feeling of being full for a moment, his other hand spreading lube down to his balls and squeezing lightly. He keeps up the massage all over Qrow’s perineum, and the sub feels like floating. His cock aches between his legs - without the drugs, this long since his last orgasm he would only just be getting hard. It feels as if Qrow might burst again in a single touch. 

The switch of the vibe is clicked, and Qrow sees stars. 

His yell grows in volume, the vibrations wracking his bones. It pulses through him, and very quickly peaks. He feels himself spill over, his voice shaking as he cums. Clover’s wet, warm hand is palming his balls, guiding through this bliss, and Qrow writhes. Warmth and pleasure pool from his belly, up his spine, to his fingers and toes. 

The vibe shuts off and it’s like his world stops. Qrow keeps panting, keening, and babbling around the soaked underwear in his mouth. Clover comes back into focus in the mirror, now rounding the table to stand by his head, and Qrow pleads with him with just his eyes. 

“Sensitive tonight, huh?” He teases, but doesn’t expect an answer. Clover just holds out his hand in front of his mouth, Qrow clumsily pushes the panties out through his lips. “What do you want to say?” 

“Thank you.” Qrow rushes the words out, putting every ounce of sincerity he can convey in them. “Thank you Clover. I like when you make me cum. I’ll be your good boy. I promise.” 

“You are my good boy, Qrow.” Clover gently pets his hair, Qrow lets his eyes fall closed. The hand’s angle changes, but he doesn’t think anything of it until there’s a sharp slap to his bottom. He yelps, and opens his eyes back to see Clover on the side of the table again. “Don’t fall asleep now. You’re not done.” He spanks Qrow again and the sound echoes. Qrow shivers. “I’m still going to milk you. And you’ll ask before cumming this time.” 

Clover tugs his hair lightly. Qrow opens and closes his mouth a few times before finding the words. “Y-y-yes, Clover. I’ll ask. You- you make me- want to cum so bad.” 

Clover just hums, and pulls his hand out of Qrow’s hair. Qrow keeps his eyes trained on him in the mirror, and not on his ridiculous, still-open mouth he’s about to beg with. The vibe clicks on again, and it feels like Qrow’s been plugged in and turned on. 

He groans loudly as his head rushes - every blood cell he had trying to fill his dick. His limbs go limp against the vibrations, and a pulse rushes through him. _Yes. Yes. Yes. More. Fuck._ He doesn’t realize he’s saying the feelings out loud until drool spills from his lips. “Oh, Clover...Clo…..ooohh..” The vibe is moving against his prostate, circling it torturously. “Ah..ah!” 

His groan turned into another yelp as Clover’s hand hit his ass with a _thwap_. “Don’t cum.” He reminds, and slaps Qrow again. 

“Yes! Yes, ah..” He can see the fat jiggle in the mirror, and Clover palms it. The vibe keeps a relentless buzz against his sweet spot, and his cock slaps wetly against his stomach. Qrow bites his lip, but Clover starts fucking him with the vibe and he writhes. “Please…” He whines. 

“Please, what?” 

“Please can I cum!” Qrow strains his hands downward, mitts wriggling uselessly towards Clover. “Please, Clover...a-aaah...I’m your good boy. Please can I cum? Please..” 

Clover groans, and laughs as he wraps a hand around the base of Qrow’s cock. “Yes, Qrow. Cum.” 

The words reach his brain, and wails as he orgasms. Those fireworks fill his brain again. His cock pulses. His moaning sounds like laughing, and through the wetness in his eyes he can see Clover smiling down at him. 

“Good?” He asks, after letting Qrow calm a bit from his high. The vibe slows to stop. 

The drug is still in his system, and even so close after an orgasm, Qrow can feel it humming in his veins. He groans a _yes_ and nods sluggishly. 

“Yeah,” Clover sighs, groping his ass again. “I think it’s a good start, too.”


	2. Puppy Play / E-Stim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover is a dog person :) 
> 
> Chapter contains Pet Gear, some pet play, e-stim/electric stimulation, and Clover gets some good feels too!

By the time Qrow was unbuckled and properly hydrated, he's hard again. Clover finds this endlessly amusing, and has to keep himself from holding Qrow down on the table and fucking him himself. 

Instead he pets Qrow’s face, still on the kneeler with just the mitts on, and hums to himself. “I feel like you should ride me, but I don’t think you’ve earned that quite yet.” 

“Yes, Clo.” Qrow keeps panting, and tries not to wiggle. Not that he can really touch his cock with the mitts on. 

Clover slides his index finger between Qrow’s lips, letting him focus on sucking. “You just look so cute when you’re desperate like this.” His free thumb stroked down his cheek, and he makes sure Qrow sees his warm smile. “Will you do a few tricks for me? And,” he corrects himself, making the sub shudder. “I’ll get the e-stim out. When you do a trick for me, I’ll turn it on. Then up, and up, and up…”

Qrow whines around the finger as he nods. It’s hard to orgasm with just the electricity, but with the dosage, and the gear, and Clover...Qrow moans. Clover leans over to kiss from his temple to his chin, calling him that lovely  _ good boy _ over and over again. Qrow nearly melts into the table. He groans when Clover pulls his finger away. 

“Let’s get you ready, then.” He muses, and Qrow is left alone to hear him rummage through their toys. 

Clover had slowly gotten Qrow used to petplay, and at this point it’s more for the dom, but Qrow’s always willing to give as much as he takes - and after three orgasms already, if Clover wants to dress him up and have him roll over, Qrow would do it. The added benefit of the estim, the pure sensation it pulsed through him, that was Qrow’s reward. Sling with the thought of Clover feeling the same heat, and  _ want _ , and find release in Qrow made him shudder. 

Qrow flinches when he feels the incredibly soft tail brush over his ass, but he quickly relaxes back into a groan. Clover chuckles. He sets the tail plug, the estim set, a panel gag, and restraints on Qrow’s back. “Feel okay?” 

“Mhmm,” Qrow nods and pushes his ass out. “Feels good. I’m yours.” 

“And I love you.” Clover leans down to kiss him again, slow and deep as he strokes Qrow’s face. He pulls away with a sigh. 

The tail goes in easily, slicked with lube and Qrow is already open from Clover’s fingers and vibe. The tail is a long, black and fluffy - technically a fox tail shape instead of a dog, but they both agreed it looked better. And matched the shade of Qrow’s hair, with a gray tip. The panel gag has two black puppy ears attached that hang down, and a thick penis gag on the inside. Qrow’s lips stretch over the silicone, but it’s stout and doesn’t choke him. Clover buckles each of the three straps of the panel gag securely behind his head. 

He adjusts the ears, and Qrow bats his eyelashes to make Clover smile. He pats his cheek. “So nice.” Qrow grunts, and rolls over to be on his back. The black estim straps are secured snugly around the base of his cock, and right below the head. The texture makes him groan.

Clover leaves it off, though, and takes his mitted hands. He smoothly frogties his arms so Qrow’s bent at the elbow. When he sits up he looks like a begging dog. His cock is already full and upright between his legs. 

Clover puts his hands on either side of Qrow’s waist, smirking as he leans nose to nose with his sub. Qrow wriggles in the bonds, unable to stretch his arms and touch him. “Oh, I know. So close, huh?” Clover teases, and Qrow groans loudly behind the gag. “Mmmm, good boy.” 

He presses a kiss to the center of Qrow’s chest before gently guiding him down to the floor. He’s led by his leash, and the estim’s wires, until Clover is sitting in a wide, leather chair. His soft tail brushes his thighs at every move. Qrow kneels in front of him, cock pulsing, and bats his eyelashes. 

Clover just settles in the chair, leaning his head against a fist. His eyes roam all of Qrow slowly, from the ears on his head to his straining cock between his legs. Qrow watches him lick his lips, and cross one leg over the other. “You have no idea how amazing you look like that.” He sighed, almost dreamily, and Qrow whined. The estime wires dangle from his cock, to the floor, and back up to the remote in Clover’s free hand. He waved it at him. “You gonna be a good boy?” 

Qrow felt his skin bloom bright red, from his stomach up his chest, burning his cheeks. Clover kept his loving gaze, so Qrow lowered his to the chair’s legs and slowly nodded. His ears bounced on his head. 

“You want me to shock your cock?”

Qrow winced, but his dick bobbed and he nodded again. 

He heard Clover chuckle, and his foot was circling at Qrow. “Show me your tail,” he cooed. Qrow let out a low moan from behind the gag, and shifted on his knees. He turned his back on Clover and bent forward slowly - partly not to fall on his face, partly to give his dom the show he wants. He pushed his ass up and out, flexing his toes before swaying back and forth. The soft tail brushed over his thighs, swinging from the plug flaring out from his hole. 

“Good boy.” A sigh sounds behind him from Clover. Qrow hears a click right before the estim switches on - he yells a moan through the gag as the sensation floods his cock. Pure, unfiltered, even on a low setting he felt like choking. “I bet you can cum just from this,” Clover muses, and Qrow keens. “Keep wagging, love.” 

The beg is useless with the silicone stuffed in his mouth, but Qrow tries to babble anyway. He waves his ass again, feeling the tip of his tail drag over his ankles. The shock increases, sending a new wave of pleasure up his spine. His forehead presses against the ground as he writhes. Loud, long moans echo in the room. 

“Sit up,” Clover’s command is breathy, and Qrow feels lightheaded as he pulls himself to be upright. “Turn. Watch me.” Shifting on his knees, Qrow is facing him again - and whines through the gag. Clover’s cock is pulled out of his shorts, one hand quickly stroking the length. Qrow has to tear his eyes away, focusing on how Clover bit his lip instead. “Good boy.” 

His free hand fiddles with the remote again, Qrow’s back bowed. The current increases, crashing over him in unforgiving pulses. The mitts keep him from flexing his hands, and he ends up wriggling in frustration. 

“I know,” his dom coos, but blissfully rests his head back on the chair. Qrow watches Clover’s thumb circle the slit on his cock. Precum glistens against his skin. “I know, good boy. You can cum from this, I promise.” Clover sighs deeply, and his hips jerk up into his hand. 

Qrow whines, turning into a yell when the current is upped again. He bucks hips into the air, leaning his head back. The fluffy ears swish back, and the plug inside of him presses firmly against his prostate. He closes his eyes out of need, making  _ hnng, hnng, hnng _ sounds through the gag, in between attempts at muffled curses. 

Clover is gasping from the chair, the wet friction of his hand against his cock makes Qrow’s mouth try to drool around the gag. “Stay,” Clover grits out the command through a clenched jaw - Qrow can still hear the heat in his voice. The fuzzy headspace that clouds his brain makes his hips jerk once more before halting. “Good boy, down.” 

With the praise and the extra kick of more stimulation coursing through him, Qrow spasms and chokes against the gag as he leans forward. He places his head against the floor, looking directly at the red, pulsing cock between his legs. 

He’s close enough that Qrow’s starting to feel dizzy. The black estim bands don’t even look like they’re turned on, but he wants to scream the sensation feels so strong. Precum streams out of his slit, a small pool is on the ground. It takes everything he has not to trap the tail between his feet and start jerking to fuck himself. 

He resorts to wagging his tail and keening against the gag. 

“Oh, fuck.” Clover gasps. Qrow hears a groan, and warm cum hits his back. The image makes him moan in time with Clover. The current is clicked up and Qrow writhes, jerking his head back and forth. He barely makes out the “Up, up, Qrow.” Before Clover is pushing fingers into his hair, tugging until he’s on his knees, Clover on the ground before him.

His vision blots out when Clover grabs his balls, and he cums with a yell. 

Clover guides his forehead to rest on his shoulder as Qrow pants through his orgasm. “That’s my good boy,” he kisses his hair, and Qrow nuzzles his neck. His tied hand reach for Clover, a hand moves from his hair to slide between his fingers. “You are so beautiful”

His cock spurts one last time, Qrow gags and wriggles in his bonds. The tail shakes instead. Clover lowered the current shocking through his length, but Qrow can still feel the buzz. Pure sensation through his muscles. He moans. 

“We’re not done.” His dom promises with a chuckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments if you like this! Or, what kinks you'd like to see ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be, but 3 orgasms is a good start! The intensity will also be ramped up over time - but tags will be added accordingly, and each chapter will list specific happenings - so feel free to skip if you please! 
> 
> And of course, please let me know what you like, if you like! Thanks lovelies ~~


End file.
